Flor de Jacinto
by Varne Anarion
Summary: ¿Había cambiado algo con el pasar del tiempo? Aún seguía adorando escuchar a los mortales hacer música, aún se deleitaba con las muestras de arte que podrían producir, aún se sentía revitalizado al salir el sol. Drabbles mitológicos al estilo YOI. Cap 1: Viktuuri, Cap 2: Otayurio, Cap 3: Phichit.
1. Chapter 1

_Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov del anime Yuri on Ice! pertenecen a Kubo, mientras Apolo y Jacinto pertenecen a la mitología griega._

El mundo estaba en constante cambio, y vaya que él podía notarlo. Incluso podría enumerar esas diferencias y nunca acabar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿él había cambiado algo con el pasar del tiempo?  
Tal vez. Tal vez no. Aún seguía adorando escuchar a los mortales hacer música, aun se deleitaba con las muestras de arte que podrían producir, aun se sentía revitalizado al salir el sol. Pero las personas que claman su nombre habían prácticamente desaparecido. De ser algo tan real ahora era un mito, él, su hermana y sus tíos y primos, incluso algunos de sus hijos más famosos.

Pero seguía allí, no se había desvanecido como algunos de los más viejos dioses y titanes, tal y como le pasó al viejo Helios. De hecho, era de los dioses más influyentes, lo había sido en cada renacimiento de la cultura helénica, pues los mortales no dejaban de tener una fascinación por su belleza; puede que Alejandro Magno ya no acudiera a Delfos para las consultas donde su adorada pitonisa le anunciara la victoria rotunda a sus campañas, donde heredaría el mundo y traería grandeza a donde quiera que posara sus ojos, ya que ahora acudían a esos oráculos donde calculaban probabilidades sobre finanzas; pero Apolo seguía seduciendo a todos con sus viejas hazañas.

Acudían a museos a delinear con la mirada los trazos suaves con los que los escultores trataron de representarlo, de representar su vida tratando de atrapar en sus brazos a Dafne, o leyendo los maravillosos versos de Ovidio. El ideal del hombre griego, el canon de la belleza masculina clásica. El culto a su deidad había cambiado, las historias de sus amores y hazañas se habían tergiversado con el pasar de los narradores y años, o tal vez él ya no recordaba exactamente como fue pasaron, pero a estas alturas poco podía quejarse, ya que podía decirse que permanecería de alguna forma en boca y en los libros de muchos.

Las vestiduras mortales que había adoptado esta vez estaban dentro de los distintos cánones de belleza actuales, las miradas "sutiles" que hombres y mujeres le daban una idea del agrado que había por su apariencia. ¿Qué decir? Siempre le había gustado llamar la atención, algo que su hermana Artemisa continuaba recriminándole a pesar de los milenios, solo conservando los ojos azules que gritaban las cosas que había visto si se detenían a mirarlos con atención; pues hasta el nombre mortal que ahora daba al presentarse era otro. Viktor Nikiforov.

¿Ya había dicho que seguía deleitándose con el arte? Las musas aún seguían inspirando a los mortales, susurrando a sus oídos nuevas formas de desarrollar la belleza artística. Por eso ahora estaba en camino a tomar su lugar en las gradas de ese centro deportivo de patinaje, dando un vistazo a su cabello plateado pulcramente peinado al captar su reflejo en una de las puertas de cristal.

El deporte siempre había traído consigo la belleza del movimiento del cuerpo humano, y él lo había apreciado mucho, además del sentido competitivo que los atletas desarrollaban, algo que no era muy diferente a lo que conocía de los juegos píticos. Pero el patinaje artístico había fusionado lo mejor de ambos; había pasado algún tiempo en el que algo no lograba quitarle el aliento, pero en cuanto vio los saltos y piruetas que las patinadoras lograban hacer en la pista no dudo en esperar a ver los programas masculinos. Siempre le ocurría así cuando detenía su mundo al ver el patinaje. Y entonces allí fue donde lo vio.

De repente ya no estaba sentado en ese incomodo asiento, rodeado de mortales con pancartas alentando a Yuuri Katsuki, gritando su nombre tratando de infundir valor al muchacho que se paraba con garbo en medio de la pista de patinaje, tal y como antaño los griegos ovacionaban el _aristós achaion_ cuando Aquiles se presentaba en medio de la batalla en las playas de Ilión; porque ahora estaba en uno de los campos de Esparta mirando los cálidos ojos marrones de Jacinto.

Había visto pasar tantas vidas mortales, algunas de las cuales ni por asomo recordaba sus nombres, y sus rostros eran borrones que se desgastaban cada vez más, como las rocas que antes sostenían sus templos; pero no había momento en que no recordara a sus amores, esos que verdaderamente habían dejado una huella en su interior. Aquellos que le habían dado LifeLove a su existencia inmortal.

Pero esto era distinto; las moiras estaban jugando con su cordura al dejarlo ver de nuevo esa mirada, la misma que lo había cautivado con su ingenio al enseñarle las artes que se impartían en la palestra, allí donde se hacían los héroes y príncipes.

Este joven, Yuuri Katsuki, parecía crear música con cada movimiento de su cuerpo al deslizarse sobre el hielo, justo como antes Jacinto creo bellas melodías al pasar sus níveos y gráciles dedos por las cuerdas de la lira; la fuerza y destreza al blandir la lanza era la misma para impulsarse para los saltos; así como la mirada llena de concentración y paz al hacer una Ina Bauer, le recordaba al príncipe espartano al mirar la diana con la flecha preparada en su arco.

Todo estaba siendo un bombardeo de sensaciones y emociones intercaladas con recuerdos de pequeños detalles que hacía milenios que no recordaba, pequeños gestos que se le antojaban eran los mismos, pero eso era imposible.

Él había arrebatado de las manos de Hades el alma de Jacinto, encerrándola en esa flor purpura que aún nacía de forma natural en Delos, su isla de nacimiento, junto con el laurel, el ciprés y el girasol. Incluso Hermes había bromeado una vez en que tenía su propio invernadero a base de sus amantes. Jacinto había sido el LifeLove que más le marcó, viviendo de forma física en una flor, pero ahora su mente o las moiras le habían tendido una emboscada. Ese patinador era la reencarnación de su Jacinto.

Ese entrecejo fruncido al no rotar lo suficiente se sumaba a las pruebas. Ese ímpetu con el que terminó su rutina, mirando al cielo. Fue hasta las notas finales de la música que se dio cuenta que tenía las manos hechas puños, que había estado conteniéndose para saltar a la pista al menor momento de peligro. Ese mismo miedo como cuando Céfiro desvió el disco directo a la cabeza de Jacinto se había hecho presente hace un momento, a la espera de que el viento del Oeste hiciera su aparición. Tal vez lo hizo, pero de forma distinta esta vez, ya que parecía impulsar el cuerpo del patinador, ayudando a elevar la gracia en sus movimientos, moldeando y jugando con su figura, aunque a veces parecía que el mismo Yuuri se oponía y hacía frente a éste.

Qué envidia le tenía al entrenador que ahora lo recibía con un abrazo. La forma en que se apoyaba en él a la espera de las puntuaciones, recibiendo sus consejos y críticas con atención. El ojiazul quería estar en ese lugar. Quería probar si en verdad tenía frente a si al mismo Jacinto, tal vez de alguna forma las raíces de su alma habían logrado beber las aguas del Leteo, y así estar ahora en el cuerpo de Yuuri Katsuki.

¿Qué pasaría si le diera de beber las aguas de Mnemósine? ¿Correría a sus brazos de inmediato? ¿Lo reconocería al mirarlo a los ojos?

─¿Quieres una foto?─Le había preguntado el patinador al comprobar que lo miraba con insistencia, notando como se sonrojaban sus mejillas de forma muy diferente al producido por la agitación de su rutina de patinaje. Y allí estaba una pequeña diferencia de Jacinto, un príncipe acostumbrado a la adoración de la gente, que se deleitaba por haber atraído la mirada del dios del sol, ya que, ahora mirando de cerca, Yuuri podría tener su alma escondida, pero era un nuevo enigma resultado del pasar de los años, así como Viktor Nikiforov tenía nuevas y distintas perspectivas a lo que fue alguna vez Apolo Febo. Los milenios no pasan en vano, pero…

¿Él había cambiado algo con el pasar del tiempo?

Tal vez. Tal vez no. Porqué aún estaba dispuesto a perseguir las dos palabras de las que había carecido por milenios, LifeLove, y que Yuuri Katsuki le ofrecía con una corona de laurel en su cabeza, una sonrisa y una medalla dorada colgando en su cuello, mientras él le ofrecía una flor de Jacinto ante la mirada atónita del patinador.

 _Soy fan de la mitología griega, y Apolo es mi dios favorito. Hace tiempo ocupaba el personaje en juegos de roleplay, y pensé que lo tenía olvidado, hasta que esta semana me llegó un flechazo de inspiración, la cual es extraña porque tenía un Otamila en borrador además de algunos Solangelos_

 _De hecho en cuanto vi a Viktor y JJ no pude evitar pensar en Apolo, y si le sumamos un shipp gay, bueno, aparece de inmediato Jacinto, siendo mi segunda shipp mitológica favorita, después de Patroquiles xD y de inmediato pensé en Viktuuri._

 _Algunas palabras, nombres, etc. provienen, como era de esperarse, de la mitología griega y que se puede encontrar de inmediato en Wikipedia XD Así que solo haré notar que Ilión era otra forma de referirse a Troya, así como aristós achaion es "el mejor de los aqueos o griegos" y era como llamaban a Aquiles, siendo el mejor guerrero, algo así como una celebridad. El río Leteo fluye en el Inframundo, y era el río del olvido, por lo que si alguna alma podía alcanzar la reencarnación, debía de beber de sus aguas, mientras que bebiendo de Mnemósine ocurría lo contrario al poder recuperar sus recuerdos. Bueno, este fue mi aporte al fandom, gracias por leer._

 _Varne Anarion._


	2. Orphée et Eurydice

_Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin del anime Yuri on Ice! pertenecen a Kubo, mientras Orfeo y Eurídice pertenecen a la mitología griega._

¿Cuántas vidas había visto pasar? no estaba muy seguro, pero tarde o temprano sus memorias regresaban a él. Nacía, crecía, envejecía y regresaba a las estancias de Hades, siempre en su búsqueda; a veces tomando un envase masculino, otras veces tomando las formas y ropa de una mujer. Su música cambiaba, los acordes eran diferentes adaptándose a la época que le tocaba vivir, pero en el fondo se podía escuchar el lamento que le acompañaba desde hace tantos años.

Esperaba que el alma de Eurídice pudiera escucharlo, que le pudiera servir de guía para que algún día tomara de nuevo su mano, y esta vez no dudaría en no soltarla.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte y firme, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por la duda y la desesperación... pero volvería a intentarlo una y otra vez hasta poder reunirse con ella de nuevo, se dejaría despedazar de nuevo para poder tener a ese ser en sus brazos.

Había cautivado al mismísimo Hades para poder recuperarla, aquel dios que solo se rendía ante la calidez y belleza de Perséfone; había podido sortear en compañía de su música los peligros del Inframundo hasta detener los tormentos del Tártaro. Pero había perdido su oportunidad, permitiendo que su ser amado se desvaneciera ante sus ojos. Había estado tan cerca...

Las segundas oportunidades son escasas, y para Orfeo no hubo tal, dejando que se sumiera en la desesperación y el dolor de la perdida, vagando en el mundo mientras gritaba su perdida a través de notas tristes que hacían que el corazón de quienes lo escuchaban se encogiera. Por qué seguía siendo hermosa, pero llena de dolor.

No había más amor, no podía encontrarlo en otra persona que no fuera su adorada ninfa, por lo que no dudo en despreciar los sensuales bailes de las ménades en sus viajes, causando la ira de estas y su fin al ser despedazado, su inseparable lira convirtiéndose en una constelación y su nombre un mito. Los mortales lo convirtieron en una deidad, no con la divinidad y belleza que poseía su padre Apolo, sino una guía para una mejor vida, aun cuando su realidad distaba mucho, pues no podría descansar cuando su corazón aún estaba vacío.

Pensó que con su muerte podría reunirse con Eurídice, pero los planes de las moiras eran otros, pues su destino aún no estaba junto a su amor, pues se le había permitido beber del río Leteo para buscar la reencarnación hasta alcanzar los Elíseos, lo cual él no podría si no estaba a su lado, y estaba seguro de que su amada tampoco podría.

Eso le llevo a vagar por todas esas vidas humanas, en constante búsqueda, a la sombra de los relatos de Ovidio y Virgilio, de esas maravillosas obras musicales, poemas y sonetos que a veces le hacían sentir como un espectador más de su propia desgracia, y otras veces le hacían sentir nostalgia por las aguas mediterráneas en compañía de los argonautas. Ahora la búsqueda del vellocino de oro se le antojaba juego de niños a comparación de los problemas de cada vida por encontrar a Eurídice.

A veces sus recuerdos llegaban al finalizar la vida mortal, otras le daban el tiempo necesario para poder buscar, estando a un palmo del alma de su Eurídice, incluso había veces que se encontraba con los viejos dioses y otras almas que buscaban alcanzar los Elíseos.

En esta vida había logrado incluso ver a su padre Apolo, quién a pesar de ser la misma esencia de antaño, se adaptaba de forma maravillosa a esta edad; tal parecía que había encontrado a alguien importante, viéndose arrastrado a una pista de patinaje.

No tenía nada que hacer allí, un DJ que era la reencarnación de Orfeo viendo una competencia de patinaje artístico, pero un dios era caprichoso en cualquier edad del mundo.

─No te arrepentirás, Otabek─Viktor sonrió recargado en la barda que dividía la pista de las gradas; había adoptado el ser patrocinador, aun conservando el poder de manipular las cosas a su antojo─este es uno de los mejores espectáculos, puedes inspirarte en ello─

Pero para Otabek no había más inspiración que el par de ojos verdes de Eurídice; él no era como su padre, que había tenido la facultad de sobreponerse al dolor, y aun sin olvidar un amor, poder abrir los brazos a uno nuevo, conservando un pensamiento para cada uno.

Hubo vidas en las que no pudo encontrar rastro de Eurídice o en las que llegaba demasiado tarde, también por los tantos peligros que se atravesaban a su paso, y no todos eran tan mansos como Cerbero apaciguado por su lira, pero nunca perdía la esperanza.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca olvidaría sus ojos, tanto que con una mirada de aquel patinador rubio le basto para saber que su cuerpo albergaba el alma que alguna vez amo, y que estaba seguro de que seguiría amando por mucho tiempo más.

─Yo siempre sé bien lo que hago─No era necesario mirar a Viktor para encontrar la sonrisa que siempre tuvo el dios del sol, esa de absoluta confianza que hacía caer a vírgenes y príncipes, pero que también hacía rabiar a enemigos. En un inicio parecía que se guiaba por puro impulso y capricho, pero no por nada era patrono del más famoso y venerable oráculo; era de esperarse que hubiera notado la presencia del alma de Eurídice.

* * *

La música era una necesidad en su vida, por eso ahora estaba en ese club, animando a toda esa gente; seguía cautivando a todos con sus acordes, combinando el éxtasis dionisiaco con la maravilla y pureza de la música apolínea, los cuerpos contoneándose y entregándose a ella. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía ver en esos nuevos rostros la presencia de las viejas danzas de las ninfas en su boda, cuando era feliz antes de que su hermano Aristeo llegara a desear e intentar robarse su vida.

Pero nada lo hizo más feliz que verlo allí, por fin su música lo había alcanzado.

Sus palmas marcaban el ritmo al vaivén de sus caderas, y su sonrisa no hacía más que sentir a Otabek lleno de esa calidez que había añorado por tanto tiempo, la que ahora estaba al alcance de su mano, por lo que no dudo en dejar su lugar como DJ para buscar una vez más encontrarse con su amor.

Yuri Plisetsky llevaba por nombre, y con solo pronunciarlo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, mientras mirarlo ya era su perdición. En el hielo era sublime, una visión maravillosa, haciendo que la fuerza y belleza se unieran para quitar el aliento; pero en aquella pista no perdía belleza, aun con movimientos suaves y alegres.

Solo tenía que hacerlo, y esta vez no dudaría; había pasado tantos años arrepintiéndose de ello, así que nada más tomar su mano, su agarre se volvió firme, llevándolo consigo fuera de Infernus, más curioso no podía llamarse ese club.

El chico rubio renegó ante la sorpresa de ser conducido fuera, aún así dejó que lo guiara, algo bueno debía de albergar aquel DJ.

─Oye, ¿que te pasa? ─ el aire frío golpeo de repente el rostro de Otabek, y no estaba seguro del origen del estremecimiento que pasó por su cuerpo; el viento o la voz del rubio. Ya estaban fuera, ¿que mas esperaba para mirarlo? Miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería saber que si lo reconocería.

Con un ultimo suspiro se dio la vuelta, manteniendo los ojos cerrados un momento.

La mirada verde sorprendida fue lo primero que vio, y en ella encontró el reconocimiento y el peso de la verdad.

─Te encontré...

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo._

 _Traigo otra historia mitológica a la Yuri on Ice._

 _Había pensado en la perspectiva de Yuuri sobre el capítulo anterior, pero también quería escribir sobre Otayuri y de inmediato pensé en Orfeo y Eurídice. Como siempre en la mitología griega (creo que se extiende a otras mitologías) hay varias versiones de un solo mito, y este es un claro ejemplo. En primera, para hilar un poco con el capítulo anterior, seguí la versión de Orfeo/Otabek como hijo de Apolo; en algunas versiones, Orfeo muere después de ser despedazado por las seguidoras de Dionisio y así va al inframundo para reunirse con Eurídice y vivir feliz para siempre en los Elíseos, en otra la cabeza quedó en un santuario donde lamentos se escuchan y el nombre de la ninfa. Aquí usé el recurso de la reencarnación tanto en Orfeo/Otabek como en Yuri/Eurídice (en el anterior, solo Jacinto/Yuuri era reencarnación), ya que Apolo/Viktor es la misma representación que en la antigüedad, al ser dios puede tomar la forma que guste._

 _Alguien mencionó a Yuri como Céfiro en un comentario del capítulo anterior, en un principio así lo pensé, pero apareció esto en mi mente y ya no lo pude concretar._

 _Gracias por leer y espero seguir con esta temática._

 _Varne Anarion._

 _Comentario que a nadie le interesa: tengo un pequeño trauma con este mito; cuando iba a la prepa, la profa de Etimologías grecolatinas nos envió a ver una obra de teatro que recogía los escritos de Ovidio, fue genial. Pero lo que no fue genial es que al hacer el reporte de lo visto, no recordaba en nombre de los protagonistas de este mito, estaba casi desesperada, pero justo estaba viendo Saint Seiya y apareció Orfeo :D_

 _Gracias Caballeros del Zodiaco, siempre los llevaré en mi corazón._


	3. Zéphyros

_Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov y demás, son del anime Yuri on Ice! de Kubo y compañía; mientras que Céfiro, Jacinto y Apolo pertenecen a la mitología griega._

Alguna vez su madre Eos mencionó que pensaba que esa nueva actividad sería mas propia de su hermano Bóreas, que traía el aire invernal, pero la gracia del patinaje era demasiado sublime a sus ojos como para alguien tan violento como el viejo Viento del Norte.

Él siempre fue el más suave de sus hermanos, el que traía las brisas de primavera y verano anunciando las buenas cosechas, y por que no, la felicidad a todos. Su propio carácter la mayor parte del tiempo era ligero y alegre, vaya que los romanos por ello lo nombraron Favonio, ya que su trabajo era traer vientos favorables del Mediterráneo; así que ahora quería traer los vientos favorables al patinaje.

No era la primera deidad de la antigüedad probando con cosas y culturas nuevas, decidiéndose por las vestiduras mortales de un tailandés, aun cuando las deidades locales lo veían con curiosidad y a veces con aversión; incluso su siempre dulce Cloris, pese a la variedad de paisajes nuevos que se le presentaban, decidió no seguirlo hasta ese lejano país. Era algo normal, su ligereza siempre lo llevaba mas allá, incluso si su morada siempre fue aquella cueva en Tracia, donde aseguraban estaba apresado, al viento del oeste de ninguna manera le gustaba permanecer quieto. No podías atarlo, ni siquiera cuando Apolo lo castigó al ser incorpóreo.

Apolo. Hace mucho que no llegaba ese nombre a sus pensamientos. Y pese a que hace mucho que tuvo el _incidente_ con el dios del sol, aun sentía el icor hervir dentro de si, lo que provocó que el triple axel resultara fatal.

─Te faltó impulso en ese salto; tu mente no está en el hielo, Phichit─su entrenador lo reprendió, indicándole que saliera del hielo─es tu turno, Yuuri.

Yuuri, el patinador japonés, su compañero de pista y de habitación. Había algo en él que le llamaba tanto la atención, y su presencia hacía que su ser vibrara de calidez y alegría, pero también de añoranza. Algunas veces trataba de ponerle un nombre y un rostro distinto, alguno que hubiera quedado marcado en su memoria, pero había tantos mortales con los que había compartido risas, algunos con los que solo un saludo o una platica, además, al ser ahora el patinador tailandés Phichit Chulanont había hecho un acuerdo personal de ser libre del pasado y disfrutar, o al menos intentarlo. Además, el mortal que tanto había añorado en el pasado estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance; se lo arrebataron tanto en vida, como en su muerte.

Decidió dejarse llevar, ir entrando en los rincones de la vida de Yuuri Katsuki, tan escurridizo y sutil como el viento que era, hasta decir con orgullo que era el mejor amigo del japonés.

Como tal, se preocupó de estar con él en triunfos y derrotas, al momento que descubría su dulzura y gentileza, su patinaje reflejaba una sensibilidad artística que quitaba el aliento al punto de percibir que los movimientos de su cuerpo podrían hacer música exquisita; eso lo maravillaba, aunque la inseguridad que a veces mostraba el japonés lo hacía dudar de todo. En esos momentos quería protegerlo, aunque no sabía como ni de que, optando por distraerlo, tratar de llevarle cualquier cosa que trajera la sonrisa de nuevo a su amigo.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo mas podría conformarse con eso, solo ser su amigo.

.

Desde que el nombre de Apolo llegó a sus pensamientos aquel día, sabía que algo estaba por venir. Mal o buen augurio, no sabía con exactitud, solo una sensación extraña; tal vez debió ir a consultar un oráculo, pero tras su episodio con el dios evitaba esos lugares bajo su poder, aunque aun quedaban los que estaban bajo la custodia de Dionisio y Zeus.

Trató de ignorarlo, pensando tan positivo como solo Phichit Chulanont podía ser, poniéndose en marcha para poder alentar en una competencia mas a su amigo; mirar por la ventanilla del avión durante el viaje solo le hizo desear ser liviano para poder recorrer el cielo por si mismo, pero de nuevo le hizo recordar su castigo por el dios del sol. Solo se concentró en llegar a las nacionales japonesas para recargar energías al ver la sonrisa de Yuuri.

Pero al llegar no solo encontró al japonés, si no que un poder que le era conocido se desplegaba como un manto por la ciudad. Una esencia divina que no buscaba ocultarse, al contrario, era como un faro o un alerta luminosa, una que sobrepasaba a la propia del Viento del Oeste.

─¡Yuuri!─no pudo evitar gritar en saludo cuando entró a la practica de los patinadores que participarían en esa competencia; el ser pupilo de Celestino Cialdini y un reciente patinador certificado, le facilitaron la entrada hasta el borde de la pista. El fuerte abrazo con el que le recibió el japonés le hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones por un segundo inundandose de su suave aroma, aunque fue un abrazo distinto, como si hubiera un nuevo Yuuri. De hecho, había tenido esa sensación desde la competencia anterior; un Yuuri mas seguro de si mismo se fue mostrando poco a poco, una fortaleza que por lo general exhibía en el hielo, ahora estaba presente la mayoría del tiempo. Pichit lo tomó de la mejor manera, se sentía tan alegre de esto que no buscó mas explicaciones, incluso cuando Katsuki sonreía después de leer los mensajes que llegaban a su celular, solo trataba de inmortalizar su sonrisa en una selfie con él para subirlo de inmediato a las redes sociales.

Fue al abrir los ojos en ese abrazo que lo vio en el lado contrario de la pista, sentado en las gradas. Un hombre pálido, que pese al frío que siempre había en la pista, no mostraba las mejillas sonrojadas como el resto de los presentes fuera del hielo; con un curioso cabello plateado y elegantemente vestido. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que hizo que el icor en sus venas se helara; había sido receptor de esa mirada azul antes, una llena de cosas que contar aprendidas a través de los años, también de alguien sabedor del poder que poseía. Fue esa mirada la última cosa que muchos vieron antes de ser fulminados por una flecha dorada. Para los mortales era precioso, para él sólo era el recordatorio amargo.

—Pensé que llegarías hasta la presentación del programa corto— dijo Yuuri al separarse, aún conservando la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Phichit.

—¿Y dejar sólo a mi mejor amigo? De ninguna manera, tenía que apoyarte.

—No tienes que molestarte, tu siempre me apoyas...

—Oh, Yuuri, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Gracias— los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron, y por un momento pensó que era debido a él, había esperado tanto por eso.

—Esa última secuencia de pasos fue impresionante—Llamaron a Yuuri a sus espaldas. El tono de voz era distinto a como recordaba el Viento del Oeste, pero imponía tanto como antaño, y pese a todo, estaba seguro que si cantara haría vibrar el cuerpo de todos los presentes. Para algunos el canto de las sirenas era mágico, pero por algo aquel ser era el dios de la música.

—¡Viktor!— Yuuri era poco receptivo a los halagos, alegando que no era merecedor de estos, pero parecía que eran bien recibidos si venían de ese hombre. Eso era algo nuevo, aunque el egoísmo del japonés no. Cuantas veces Phichit intentó animarle con ellos— ven quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo, Phichit; Phichit, él es Viktor Nikiforov.

—Yuuri me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, tanto que siento que ya te conozco...

.

Había sido tan ciego. Pero es que no pensó que fuera posible; se había contentado con una pequeña maceta con esa flor, creyendo que así era la única forma de tenerlo cerca. Ahora recordaba cuando Yuuri le preguntó por ella, diciendo que era la flor más bonita que había visto; ahora recordaba cada gesto del japonés que lo había dejado añorando el pasado, pensado que no era más que su imaginación y las ganas de tener la compañía que se le escapó de las manos.  
Más de una vez, cuando curso las anteriores vidas como un mortal más, se ilusionó pensando que el príncipe espartano había vuelto por el, que tendría una nueva oportunidad, pero terminaba desilusionado hasta convencerse que no habría una segunda. Por ello dejó de ponerle un nuevo rostro.

—¿Te vas a desmayar? Por suerte tienes al dios de la medicina al lado— Phichit lo miró justo en el asiento de al lado; Celestino los había enviado a las gradas al ver que distraían a su pupilo. Al menos el entrenador ni el patinador se dieron cuenta de la tensión que se había formado en ese momento. Cada quien se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos hasta disiparla, y aún así le sorprendió ver a Apolo tan fresco y relajado al hablarle.

—Creo que harías todo lo contrario a curarme, dios de las plagas.

—¿Por que tan rencoroso? Pensé que el verlo te alegraría, pero estas tan amargado como antes.

─Yo no sabía...estuve todo este tiempo cerca de Jacinto y no lo sabía─Céfiro admitió mirando sus propios puños cerrarse sobre sus rodillas─nunca imaginé volver a verlo.

─Ni yo─Apolo admitió; seguía mirando la pista de hielo con una gran calma─siempre he tenido jacintos cerca de mi, lo sentía allí, pero recientemente cambió. El espíritu de Delfos me aconsejó venir al hielo, y encontré a Yuuri Katsuki. Y me atrapó de nuevo...no, solo me atrapó.

─Tardó miles años, tu me lo quitaste, ni siquiera pude visitar su espíritu en el Inframundo.

─No puedes quitar lo que nunca ha sido tuyo, ¿o cuestionas el juicio de Jacinto?

─¡Tu lo sedujiste!

─Y tu planeabas hacer lo mismo, pero la ira te cegó─Apolo seguía tan tranquilo, mientras Céfiro se sentía a punto de explotar. ¿Como se atrevía ese dios caprichoso a hablar de ser cegado por la ira? Fue el dios del sol quien condenó a Marsias, Midas y a su propio hijo Cíniras cuando lo desafiaron en concursos musicales, fue el dios de la música que azotó con sus plagas a pueblos enteros─no fui yo quien desvió el disco a la cabeza de Jacinto─silencio volvió entre los dos dioses, dejando que el Viento del Oeste recordara todo.

Después de todo...puede que Apolo tuviera razón. Puede que mereciera ese castigo, pues él había terminado con la vida de Jacinto.

.

Había escuchado sobre la destreza del joven hijo de Amiclas, Rey de Esparta, y de Clío, aunque esto último solo era un rumor que la pudorosa musa se negaba a aclarar. Semidiós o simple humano, no importaba, por que el chico estaba en boca de todos, incluso de los inmortales, cosa que no era algo inusual, pues los dioses eran atraídos por belleza, destreza y valor que presentaran los mortales, ya sea para convertirlos en sus pupilos, sus sacerdotes o sus amantes. En este caso, Jacinto con la belleza de su juventud era sobresaliente, incluso para un príncipe que apenas estaba en la iniciación a convertirse en un hombre.

Céfiro lo supo en cuanto lo vio por primera vez, y desde ese momento anheló estar siempre a su lado; lo cautivo en cuanto vio su fuerza, determinación y gentileza al visitar Esparta, y no pudo pensar en nada mas que en tenerlo. Pero había una piedra demasiado grande en su camino, mas bien, una montaña entera, pues Apolo hijo de Zeus también había caído bajo el encanto del príncipe mortal. El dios del sol había tomado la delantera, incluso quitando a Tamiris del camino, aquel hombre que fue el primero en cortejar a un igual, dejando su castigo en manos de las musas provocado por la soberbia del mortal...aunque claro que Apolo facilitó de alguna forma el castigo. Eso debió advertirle al hijo de la Aurora, pero no era mas que una polilla que seguía la luz que emanaba la sonrisa de Jacinto; trató de acercarse al mortal, pero todo el tiempo estaba con Apolo aprendiendo, y así el dios del sol se fue haciendo un lugar con el espartano.

Él había querido ser el motivo de la alegría de Jacinto. Quería que lo eligiera a él sobre Apolo, el chico dorado del Olimpo, aquel a quien todos alababan y temían; ser el receptor de esas miradas de admiración y el causante de la sonrisa que nunca lo abandonaba cuando estaba con Apolo; en cambio, Céfiro solo recibía sonrisas carentes de amor romántico y carnal que siempre quiso, incluso la calidez en la mirada de Jacinto era diferente pese a lo mucho que se esforzara. Lo quería con tal necesidad que enloqueció de celos cuando decidido a decirle una vez mas sus intenciones, lo encontró practicando lanzamiento de disco con Apolo. Odió tanto la mirada de superioridad que el dios le dio, sabedor de que había ganado desde hace mucho, pero odio mas la mirada de amor con la que Jacinto miraba a Apolo; no necesito mas para impulsar el disco. Solo un movimiento, una brisa suave como las que usaba para refrescar a los olivos, para desviar aquel disco que impactó directamente con la cabeza de Jacinto. Todo pasó tan rápido como un suspiro, mientras el brillo abandonaba los ojos del joven príncipe, Apolo no esperó mas para arrebatar el alma al convertirla en la flor purpura antes de que Tánatos enviado por Hades hiciera la reclamación. Eso fue lo último que percibió antes de perder su forma corpórea como castigo.

El había matado a Jacinto a pesar de que lo siquiera podría verlo crecer y convertirse en un rey justo como se esperaba, ni siquiera en una deidad menor como se imaginaba que Apolo haría para mantenerlo cerca; y ahora él estaba condenado a ser un viento incorpóreo para no dañar mas. No reclamaría, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, solo acariciaría con su brisa los pétalos de los jacintos, aun cuando crecían en los alrededores de los templos dedicados a Apolo.

El viento favorable del oeste, el que traía la brisa fresca del Mediterraneo. Pero algunas veces olvidaban el significado de su nombre, _zopho,_ oscuro, tenebroso.

.

El nombre de Jacinto nunca se perdió, tomando un significado importante para los jóvenes que se acercaban a la adultez; lo convirtieron en una deidad al rendirle culto, pero su alma siguió en esa flor. Por ello ahora le costaba tanto trabajo el creer que el alma de Jacinto estaba en Yuuri.

─¿Por que ahora? ─preguntó regresando en si después de la avalancha de recuerdos.

─No lo sé─Phichit vio de reojo al hombre a su lado. Antaño había alardeado de saberlo absolutamente todo─Pero me alegro de que este aquí; aunque te noto descolocado. Me cuesta creer que no te diste cuenta antes, pues según sé, me llevas ventaja de conocer a Yuuri.

─Hasta hoy lo supe. Algunas veces me era familiar, pero otras...

─Otras es tan distinto. Yuuri es único─Viktor permanecía con una mano en su barbilla analizando la pista─Es claro que logró reencarnar, pero aun así hay mas de Yuuri Katsuki que de Jacinto. Es mas interesante.

─¿Mas interesante? tu no lo conoces...

─¿Y tu si?

─Si, esta vez no me ganarás, él me elegirá a mi.

─Lo tengo claro─Viktor se puso de pie. Las practicas habían terminado, y los patinadores estaban saliendo de la pista─después de todo, no deja de hablar de ti. Eres su mejor amigo.

─¿Estas reconociendo tu derrota?

─No, estoy haciendo notar que estas en lo que en este tiempo llaman _friendzone_ ─Apolo le dio una sonrisa ladeada, dispuesto a encontrarse con el patinador japonés, pero se detuvo de nuevo─respeta su decisión tal y como yo lo haré cuando la tome, quiero que viva sin importar esta. ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo? ─Céfiro lo miró sorprendido.

Le costaba trabajo creer que Apolo había cambiado. ¿Él mismo lo había hecho?

Jacinto estaba allí, y a la vez no. Yuuri Katsuki le hacía feliz desde antes de saber que albergaba el alma del príncipe espartano, era su mejor amigo. Amaba a su mejor amigo; pero no sabía hasta que punto podría llegar eso.

Tal vez podría conformarse con ver su sonrisa aun cuando no era la causa de esta. El amor nunca era simple.

─Tal vez es hora de comprar otro hamster...

* * *

 _Hola, sunflowers._

 _Otra historia mitológica a la YOI._

 _De nuevo tenía pensado en seguir con la perspectiva de Yuuri/Jacinto, pero no se me dio XD también empecé a escribir sobre Hera y Zeus (adivinen quienes serán ¬u¬) pero tampoco se concluyó._

 _En un principio pensé en poner a Yurio como Céfiro, pero terminó siendo Eurídice en el Otayurio y no quise repetir personajes. Vi un dj de Phichit con un crush con Yuuri ;u; intenté buscar fics sobre eso, pero no hay muchos u.u lo mio son las parejas cracks xD pero aun así Viktuuri es mi pastor. Así que como resultado tenemos a un Phichit/Céfiro._

 _Con este creo que ya empiezo a darme una idea mas clara de lo que sería la perspectiva de Yuuri/Jacinto, pero aun falta; así que espero seguir escribiendo sobre esto con un HeraxZeus, como ya mencioné antes, y con Patroquiles._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer._

 _Les recuerdo que hay varias versiones de los mitos, y en esto los uso a conveniencia según veo que se acomode a mi fic XD por ejemplo, "zopho" del nombre de Céfiro (o Zéfiro) es obscuro o tenebroso en referencia a la puesta de sol, no tanto a su personalidad. Todos los dioses griegos eran loquillos a fin de cuentas._

 _También quiero recomendar dos fics maravillosos:_

 _*_ _ **10 cosas que odio de ti**_ _de Matilda Keehl o Nina-Keehl (según corresponda en fanfiction y en wattpad). Un Otayuri precioso que amaran, y que ya esta terminado._

 _*_ _ **I can't go back**_ _de HeraMefisto (solo disponible en wattpad), con el que sufrirán pero serán felices xD y que esta en curso._


End file.
